Fingers and toes may become deformed. A hammertoe is a deformity of the tissues surrounding the bony structures of the lesser toes. The patient's toes elevate and cause discomfort while wearing shoes. For example, poorly fitting shoes can cause a hammertoe deformity of the proximal interphalangeal (PIP) joint of any of the lesser toes causing it to be permanently bent. Osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, stroke, Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease or diabetes may cause muscle, nerve, or joint damage which may also deform one or more joints.
Depending on the degree of deformity and the patient's history, a doctor may determine that fixation of the affected digit is appropriate to correct the deformity. For example, Wright Medical Technologies of Arlington, Tenn. provides the “PRO-TOE”® line of bone implants for correcting a hammertoe deformity. A threaded member has a longitudinal axis and threads extending from the proximal end to the distal end. A toothed blade is integrally attached to the distal end of the threaded member. The blade extends in a radial direction away from the longitudinal axis. The blade has an outer edge with a plurality of teeth on it.
Improved fixation devices and methods are desired for correcting joint deformities, such as hammertoe and the like.